


General Kenobi's Armor

by folhaseca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Gen, The Clone Wars era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folhaseca/pseuds/folhaseca
Summary: I got the inspiration from an obikin fanart by the talented Meowchain on twitter, please clickhereto totally check it out (wink~wink~). It's a hypothetical domestic scene between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.





	General Kenobi's Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a plot here. English is not my first language, can't guarantee proper good writings.

Cody always wonders why his General was wearing less and less armor while they slip deeper and deeper into this endless war. But Ahsoka seems to have an answer. 

"Have you noticed that between wartimes they like to stay in each other's tent?"

"Well, yes. I assume that's a Jedi thing."

"It is. Skyguy had been sharing the same living quarters with Master Kenobi for a long time in the temple."

"That doesn't answer my question. You know, it's not safe for General Kenobi to only wear half an arm shield as protection when there're many mortal injuries that he could encounter in various other places. If you can reason with him..."

"Listen to me. Have you noticed how they fall asleep on each other while they are resting?" 

"Well, no."

"Observe then." Ahsoka walked to the opening of Master Kenobi's tent and flicked it open quietly for Cody to peep inside. 

Inside, on a soft pad beside the strategic table, General Skywalker and General Kenobi have fallen asleep on top of each other, crossing arms and legs, with General Skywalker's head resting approximately on General Kenobi's shoulder blade, while General Kenobi's using General Skywalker's lap for pillow. 

Suddenly a revelation hits Cody. General Kenobi forgoes his shoulder armor just for General Skywalker to sleep comfortably during their intermittent naps.


End file.
